Yuletide Visions
by dan4eva
Summary: Repost. This is the One-shot in the Erebus Riddle-verse I posted on Christmas. It's a story view into the not so distant future of our favourite Dark children in the POV of a yet unamed pivotal character. Read and Review.


**A/N:** Here is the One-shot I said I would post as a Christmas gift and as an apology for not updating much.... It stands alone and is mainly a view into the near future of our three favourite Dark Children. It's in the POV of an unnamed pivotal character... ENJOY!!!

(I suggest you read Erebus Ferrox Riddle before you read this because there are some character relationship that may seem surprising)

**Disclaimer:** .............

**

* * *

**

**Yuletide Visions**

The girl fiddled with the silver chain that hung loosely around her neck, feeling its cold, smooth surface in her soft skin. She didn't know what to make of the visions she was receiving and she feared that if she approached her mother, she would only make a bigger deal out of it. She did not need more of that. As far as she knew, no one in her family had ever exhibited rare and extraordinary talents, much less the gift of _Sight, _and because of that she knew none of them would understand her, they always treated her as if she was some fragile piece of glass and they would view this gift of hers as another means to cosset her. She grimaced horribly at the thought.

She'd been having insights of the future ever since the day she turned seven and the beautiful priceless ring that now hung in the chain around her neck appeared to her. She'd only had three visions since then and they were not what she'd expected visions to be. She'd always read that _Seers_ predicted the outcomes of war and prophesized the future, but she'd never heard of one dream of nameless people before; for such were the nature of her _Sight_.

They were always the same, her visions. At first they were a group of children more or less her age. She could never hear what they were saying but she knew from their expressions that there was an acute sadness that intermingled with their happy, childish faces. Then two years later, she dreamt of the same group of children again, this time much older and they were in the same room she had _Seen_ them earlier, together with what seemed to be their parents. The vision was still muted and their faces were still nameless but she could tell that the ambiance within the group was much lighter than that of her previous vision/dream.

A large part of her wanted to meet these people, for there was just something about them that drew her in. The young boy with the mysterious green eyes that had flecks of red that swirled around them, another boy with sleek blonde hair who gave off a mischievous smile, and the small girl with curly dark hair that gave her an angelic face; she felt that she somehow shared a connection with them, uncanny as it may sound, like she too should be included in their happy portraits.

And today, barely a year after her previous vision/dream, she dreamt once more of the mysterious children who had slowly become familiar to her, just as much as her own family, if not more. However this was the first time she'd _Seen_ the large room so lavishly decorated with garlands, tinsels and holiday baubles that floated up in the air. Just off to the right of the roaring fireplace was a Christmas tree that stood the height of two grown men put on top of each other. The tree was decorated with icicles, glass baubles, wreaths and she was certain that it was live fairies that lit the glorious tree. Socks of different colours and various sizes hang above the fireplace while large white candles stood aflame on top of the mantle; it was such a drastic change from the room's often dark feel.

She had been so drawn into the room that she failed to realize that for the first time in three years she could hear the distinct sounds of footsteps approaching and by the sound of the hubbub that came along with it, the approaching people were no doubt singing Christmas carols. She waited for a few moments and soon enough, the children that had become a fixture to both her normal dreams and visions appeared, and for the first time, she could hear the sound of their voices.

_Peels of laughter ensued and the two boys pushed and shoved each other into the brightly lit room. "Boys," called out a woman after them. She had the same blonde hair as the other boy, "Please try to put the roughhousing to a minimum; we do not want a repeat of last year's dilemma."_

"_Yes mother," replied the blonde, giving the dark-haired boy one final shove, sending him headlong onto the carpeted stone floor._

"_Draco!" The blonde lady, Draco's mother marched towards the boys and gave them both a flick behind the ear._

"_Ouch!" the boys cried in unison._

"_You two were not raised by a pack of wolves!" the woman reprimanded. "Sometimes I wonder whether it was a good idea to have Siri babysit the two of you when you were younger!"_

"_Did someone say my name?" A man with short cropped black hair walked into the room in a manner that prompted the woman to frown at him and slumped comfortable onto the sofa, pulling the two boys down on either side in the process._

"_Someone would shout gigolo and you'd still think someone was calling your name!" came a new voice from the doorway. _

"_You calling me a gigolo Sevvy?" said the man called Siri, a huge smile on his face._

_The man by the door cringed at the ridiculous moniker but let it slip for the sake of the children and the fact that not even Black could ruin his good mood. "Oh God no, Merlin help us if all the women fell under your charms, they'd all end up like drooling and blubbering idiots."_

_A throw pillow came soaring towards the man, barely missing the porcelain vase that was placed on a table by the door. "Boys!" cried the blonde woman. "Honestly, you two act more childish than those who can actually get away with such behaviour!"_

"_Come on Cissy, Sevvy started it. You know how he can't help admire how better looking I am than him. I think he still can't get over the fact that Susie Farrow from Ravenclaw liked me better than him." _

"_Farrow was but a ditsy blonde who would fall for the next idiot who's eyes dared to linger on her ridiculously enhanced bosoms for more than what is proper!" countered the man Siri had called Sevvy. _

"_Don't tell you never did look? You're not a bloody saint, Snape." said Siri._

"_I'll have you know that I was raised properly by my mother and know how to show respect to a lady." snapped the sleek haired wizard, though his cheeks were lightly blushed._

"_So Susie's a __**lady **__now?" queried Siri slyly._

"_That was never in question Black! Don't tell me you of all people can't differentiate a man from a woman?" sneered the man called Sevvy, distractedly "Didn't your father ever tell you about birds and the bees? Or was he too embarrassed?"_

"_I do know what the difference is Sevvy!" cried Siri irritably. "But I do know that a certain Snape never associates a ditsy blonde for a lady."_

_The man called Sevvy stared in bewilderment at the other man, but as soon as he got what he was trying to say, the blush that was barely a hint on his pale face spread, leaving him very much coloured in embarrassment. Siri smiled triumphantly. _

"_So Sevvy did look!"_

"_I most certainly did not!" cried Sevvy, seemingly trying to preserve whatever dignity he had left._

"_Come now Sevvy, we're both grown men, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Farrow was just too much to resist, Merlin her… umph… were just…"_

"_SIIRIUS ORION BLACK!" cried the only other woman in the room, scandalously. "If you dare complete that sentence I'll make sure you never procreate again. There are children in this room, have you no decency?!"_

_Sirius made a show of zipping his mouth and throwing away the key before sitting quietly on the couch. "She still preferred me better than you." he said smugly, crossing his arms before his chest, causing the other man to growl in frustration. The blonde woman shook her head in resignation; there was no stopping those two when they decided to have a go at each others heads. It seemed that some things just don't change, even in adulthood._

"_I thought Anna would be here before dinner?" asked the boy with dark hair after managing to control his earlier fits of laughter at his Uncles antics._

"_Rudy and Lucius had some last minute business to attend to so they'd be coming in a tad later." replied the woman, having called out a house elf to serve them a few titbits before dinner._

"_Can we open our presents now?" asked Draco, eyeing the large pile under the tree._

"_Yeah, Aunt Cissy, can we open them?" supplied the dark-haired boy._

_Cissy didn't even bother batting an eyelid at the question, it was one of the questions the children constantly pester her with days before the actual holiday and she had grown immune to their pinnings, much like the other adults, with her cousin as an exception, for Siri could be much more of a kid than a five year old._

"_No." she stated, helping herself to a glass of fine wine._

"_Told you she wouldn't budge, nasty witch that one is." Cissy's eyes twitched at what she heard her nephew whispering to her son, but refrained from any disciplining comment, it was after all Christmas. She smiled inwardly as a new thought came to mind; tomorrow was another story. She gave her glass a subtle swirl to the right, allowing the red wine to slosh inside the clear glass before taking a quick sip. _

_They were just about to consume all the fripperies on the platter when two redheaded witches entered the room. At first glance, the pair could easily pass as mother and daughter, but at closer inspection, the girl had blue eyes that seem to be able to pierce through any lie or deception; the eye of a naturally perceptive witch. Also the redness of her hair was slightly lighter compared to that of the older witch and her face was more of an eastern European rather than the other's soft, gentle features. The older woman's face was more a match to that of the dark haired boy seated at the sofa, stuffing himself with crackers. She was the boy's mother, that much she knew from her other Visions/dreams._

_But it was the other girl she had not seen before, yet somehow, just like the others in her Visions/dreams, the red-haired girl, too, got her attention. It was probably her eyes; she could somehow vaguely remember another person having the same watchful blue eyes. It also seemed that she was new to her familiar Vision family as she threaded lightly around them, like she was weary they would not like her. _

_However before she could familiarize herself with the latest addition to her dream world, the grate roared and green flames soared up, and the girl with bouncing dark curls walked right out of the grate towards the red-haired girl, a huge smile on her face, her hand outstretched. _

"_Hi!" she said cheerfully, ignoring her cousins. "Finally we have another girl in the manor! Being the only sensitive child for the past nine years can get a wee bit arduous. Oh, I can't wait to tell you of the things I want you to do to those Gryffindorks, you'd think the boys' pranks childish once you heard mine!"_

_The red-haired girl smiled at the younger girl's enthusiasm and took her hand, surprised at how hard the petite child's grip was. "You must be Anna. Erebus and Draco have told me nothing but great things about you. I'm glad we've finally met!"_

_Anna turned to look at the two boys by the sofa before speaking again with the older girl, "They had better have said only good things about me… or else." She cocked her head to smile sweetly at the boys. "Right, boys?"_

_Erebus and Draco both nodded their head fervently, eliciting a heartily laugh amongst the adults._

_Once three more adults, the female looking strikingly like the girl Anna, though she had straighter hair, arrived through the Floo, Erebus's mother ushered the merry group out of the room, the four children trailing talkatively behind them. She knew her Vision/dream was about to come to an end and that was when a spectral image of a man materialized before her, his red eyes staring right at her. _

It was the first time she had woken up in surprise.

Looking back on her Vision/dream, she was extremely happy that she now had names and voices to match the faces in her dreams. She didn't know how her Visions work or how suddenly she could hear their voices as if she too was in the same room, but of one thing she was certain, the spectral man had seen her.

Who exactly were these people and why was she constantly _Seeing_ them in her mind?

She was more desperate than ever to find out who they were, and now that she had heard of their names, surely it wouldn't be so hard to find them, right?

Determined, she stowed the chain and ring back underneath her robes where no one could spy of its existence and got out of her room. She had chores to do.

* * *


End file.
